Media Rights Capital
(Film) (Television) | founders = Modi Wiczyk Asif Satchu | location_city = Beverly Hills, California | location_country = United States | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Modi Wiczyk (co-CEO) Asif Satchu (co-CEO) Scott Tenley (COO) Louis Santor (CFO) | owner = Eldridge Industries | industry = Film Television | homepage = }} Media Rights Capital is an American independent film and television studio founded by Mordecai (Modi) Wiczyk and Asif Satchu. Its work includes the television programs House of Cards and Ozark as well as the films Ted and Baby Driver. It also programmed Sunday night shows for The CW during the 2008—2009 season. Company history Investors MRC's investors include Guggenheim Partners, AT&T, WPP Group, Goldman Sachs and ABRY Partners. Television and film projects MRC was responsible for programming The CW's Sunday-night lineup during the 2008–2009 season through a time-leasing arrangement. The first shows to air included the reality show In Harm's Way and the dramas Valentine and Easy Money. The CW took back control of its Sunday night schedule after the MRC shows became the lowest-rated programs on major broadcast networks. The network returned the Sunday timeslots to its affiliates as of the 2009-10 season. Media Rights Capital's other projects have included House of Cards, Ozark, Ted, and Baby Driver. Valence Media and WGA controversy On February 1, 2018, Eldridge Industries formed Valence Media, a new media company consisting of Media Rights Capital, The Hollywood Reporter, Dick Clark Productions, and Billboard. Later that year, MRC affiliated with United Talent Agency to form a new entity, Civic Center Media, to develop package deals that compensated agents by providing a stake in projects rather than paying a commission. The Writers Guild of America created a new policy banning agency packaging, and UTA responded by filing a lawsuit claiming antitrust violations. Filmography Films * Babel (2006) * Brüno (2009) * Shorts (2009) * The Invention of Lying (2009) * The Box (2009) * Devil (2010) * The Adjustment Bureau (2011) * 30 Minutes or Less (2011) * Ted (2012) * Elysium ''(2013) * ''A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014) * 22 Jump Street (2014) * Think Like a Man Too (2014) * Sex Tape (2014) * Chappie (2015) * Furious 7 (2015) * Ted 2 (2015) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * Baby Driver (2017) * The Dark Tower (2017) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Mortal Engines (2018) * The Highwaymen (2019) * Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) * Knives Out (2019) * The Lovebirds (2020) Television projects Current * Blunt Talk (2015-) for Starz * Ozark (2017-) for Netflix * Counterpart - for Starz Previous * In Harm's Way (2008) for The CW * Valentine (2008) for The CW * Easy Money (2008) for The CW * The Goode Family (2009) for ABC * Surviving Suburbia (2009) for ABC * Kröd Mändoon and the Flaming Sword of Fire (2009) for Comedy Central * Rita Rocks (2008–2009) for Lifetime * Shaq Vs. (2009–2010) for ABC * The Life & Times of Tim (2008–2012) for HBO * The Ricky Gervais Show (2010–2012) for HBO * How to Be a Gentleman (2011-2012) for CBS * House of Cards (2013–2018) for Netflix References External links * Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Financial services companies of the United States